This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Grain can be dried in grain storage bins by passing ambient or heated air through the grain. A controller can be coupled to a fan and heater to deliver an appropriate drying airflow to the grain bin. As the air passes through the grain, it has been understood that a horizontal drying front moves through the grain from the bottom of the grain bin toward the top. Thus, it has been considered important to provide a level grain surface within the grain bin to promote uniform airflow throughout the grain so the grain is uniformly dried and efficiency is promoted.
Such grain storage bins capable of drying grain can also include motorized grain spreaders to distribute incoming grain. As suggested above, the purpose of such spreaders is to provide a level grain surface to facilitate the uniform airflow. In addition, it is believed that such spreaders have a control system that is separate and distinct from any grain drying aeration system, including any fan and heater. In addition, it is believed such grain spreaders are operated, at all relevant times, in such a manner that maintains the level grain surface as much as possible.
Such grain storage bins capable of drying grain can additionally include grain removal augers. It is believed that such grain removal augers have a control system that is separate and distinct from any grain drying aeration system, including any fan and heater. In addition, it is believed that such grain removal augers have a control system that is separate and distinct from any grain spreader control system.